Martyr
by RositaDossier
Summary: Christophe recibe una misteriosa carta, durante ese tiempo cambia radicalmente. Gregory se adentrará en una historia bastante difícil para ayudar a su compañero. Descubrirá secretos que jamás debieron salir a la luz y una historia jamás contada. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará él en adentrarse en esa oscuridad? ¿Logrará ayudar a su amigo?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! , ésta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction.

Debo decir que es una idea que me andaba rondando desde hace ya tiempo, pero nunca tenía suficiente ánimo para llevarla a cabo. Me basé en el filme francés "Martyrs" una gran película de suspenso que vi hace bastante. Decidí poner como protagonista a Christophe ya que no he visto muchas historias sobre él con temática de suspenso. Bueno, sin más que añadir les dejo con la historia. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia es más que bienvenida

Disclamer: Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores, la trama se basa parcialmente en la película "Martyrs" (2008)

¡Espero que les guste!

...

Los pasos tranquilos de las botas marrones dejaban figuradas sus huellas en la nieve, iba con cuidado de no resbalar, sus manos enguantadas estaban ocultas en los cálidos bolsillos de su abrigo naranja. Aún con esa temperatura no había ningún gorro que le cubriese la cabeza, dejando ver su perfecto y elegante cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, ni un cabello fuera de lugar justo como le gustaba salir. Caminó durante unos cortos minutos hasta cambiar su dirección y seguir con aquella ruta más que conocida para él. Se detuvo al llegar a una casa, observando como en el tapete de entrada se encontraba un sobre, lo tomó para leer su destinatario.

—Joven Christophe…— leyó en voz baja antes de guardar el sobre dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo, conocía a Christophe lo suficiente para saber que preferiría recibirlo de sus manos que de su madre, siempre necesitaba que le cubriesen la espalda.

Tocó el timbre de la casa después de asegurarse que la carta estuviera bien oculta, casi a los dos minutos la puerta se abrió. Una señora mayor de pelo corto y castaño le sonrió al verle, él le devolvió la sonrisa en un gesto amable.

— Gregory, querido. Es un placer verte por aquí —dijo la señora, su acento francés no había cambiado aun después tanto tiempo lejos de su país —Pasa, debes estar congelandote ahí afuera.

La mujer se hizo a un lado para dar paso al rubio que le asintió agradecido para luego entrar en la casa— Muchas gracias, señora— le comentó cordial— Disculpe, ¿Está Christophe?

—Si, si. Está arriba como siempre. Si me disculpas iré a prepararles algo caliente para que entres en calor.

—Muchas gracias, señora—le respondió el rubio.

Subió las escaleras y cruzó hasta el fondo del pasillo tocando la puerta frente a él. Esperó un momento; nada. Volvió a tocar con más insistencia que antes, la respuesta fue la misma que antes, un largo silencio. Suspiró, no quería llegar a eso, pero al parecer no tenía opción. Sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón para abrir la puerta y entró en la habitación, el olor al humo del cigarrillo fue lo primero que le recibió y a pesar de ser fatal ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Hey, Chris…—saludó para ir directamente a la ventana y así disipar el olor.

El castaño tendido en la cama y con un cigarrillo ya a medio acabar alzó una ceja, se sentó en la cama para verle mejor.

—¿Cómo diablos has entrado? —inquirió en tono seco.

—Por la puerta— respondió sonriendole de medio lado, miró alrededor de la habitación tal parecía que nadie se había molestado en limpiar un poco —Por Dios, Chris ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaste este lugar?

—No menciones el nombre de esa perra en mi territorio— amenazó cortante dando una fuerte calada a su cigarro.

Gregory suspiró resignado, tantos años de conocer a su compañero y jamás entendió su inexplicable odio hacia aquel ser sobrenatural al que adoraban los de fe cristiana—Ya, lo siento— Metió su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó el sobre—Ten, te llegó esto. Lo recogí antes de que tu madre lo viera

El castaño hizo una mueca, casi nunca recibía correspondencia, si acaso le necesitaban para alguna misión su única conexión era Gregory. Además, no tenía muchos familiares que le escribieran. Dio una última calada para luego tirar el cigarrillo al trasto de basura. Tomó el sobre y vio por encima de donde era. Un destello pasó por sus ojos verdes, fue un momento, unos segundos tan sólo para luego devolver el sobre a las manos de su amigo como si este fuera a estallar en cualquier segundo. Desvió la mirada evitando la vista del rubio.

—Pon esta mierda lejos y si puedes piérdete en el camino— respondió con acidez en la voz.

Gregory parecía no entender nada, a pesar del carácter de su amigo casi nunca escuchaba hablarle en ese tono. Ladeó la cabeza confundido. —Pero espera, ¿Qué es Chris? —preguntó mientras se acercaba, quiso tocar su hombro pero el francés se alejó violentamente.

—Je t'emmerde!(1) —exclamó el castaño logrando que el rubio retrocediera unos pasos— ¿No me has oído? ¡Largo de aquí!

—¿Chris…?— susurró con duda, por un momento pudo sentir su temblor.

—Ta Gueule! (2) — respondió con más fuerza

Gregory más allá de la confusión obedeció, más por el tono en que lo decía que por sus amenazas. Volvió a esconder el sobre como pudo y bajó torpemente las escaleras topándose con la madre de su amigo.

—¿Te vas tan pronto, Gregory? —preguntó la señora.

—Si. Lo lamento, tengo cosas que hacer— se disculpó rápidamente

—Muy bien, regresa cuando quieras—Se despidió la castaña.

El rubio asintió y se encaminó a la salida, ya afuera de la casa miró el sobre con detenimiento. El nombre se Christophe escrito en una caligrafía bastante elegante. Sus ojos vagaron hasta encontrarse con el remitente. La carta parecía venir desde Francia, volteó en dirección a la casa de su amigo, quizás era el momento de hacer una nueva investigación, pero está vez por su cuenta.

…

(1) Je t'emmerde! = ¡Que te jodan!

(2) Ta Gueule! = ¡Cállate!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Se llevó sus temblorosas manos a la cabeza, respiraba de forma errática mirando a su alrededor. Estaba ahí, en su habitación, estaba seguro nada ni nadie le pondrían un dedo encima, trataba de mentalizarse para al menos mantener la cordura que tenía. No debía romperse, no después de tanto tiempo, no después de todo lo que había logrado. No, no ahora que sentía que el destino estaba en sus manos. Varias gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro.

—Joder…—murmuró para sí mismo. Se levantó bruscamente de su cama para prácticamente tambalear hasta el baño.

Se vio al espejo, estaba pálido y su cabello estaba aún más revuelto de lo que acostumbraba. Sus ojos expresaban angustia, rápidamente abrió la válvula del lavabo empapando sus manos del agua caliente, dejó escapar un suspiro entre el alivio y la ansiedad. Pasó sus manos humedecidas por su pálido rostro sintiendo el contraste del agua tibia con su rostro. Volvió nuevamente su mirada al espejo empañado, vio su propio reflejo a través de este y en su mente apareció una imagen que le dejó aterrorizado. Ella, ahora la recordaba con claridad. Su rostro envejecido, sus ojos grandes y penetrantes, pero sin duda lo más vivido que visualizó ese abrigo negro con un emblema gravado en elegantes letras plateada que con esa caligrafía perfecta se leían las iniciales "MG"

Sintió arcadas, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de disipar cada pensamiento, el estomago parecía revolverse cada vez más. Sin muchas más opciones cayó de rodillas frente a la taza del váter, las náuseas no iban a detenerse a menos que él mismo terminara con todo. Su mano derecha yacía en el suelo como si fuese su único soporte a la realidad, su otra mano presionaba su estómago sintiéndose enfermo. Después de soltar un quejido a conjunto con las arcadas empezó a vomitar sintiendo el horrible sabor en su paladar, sus ojos le lloraban y apenas podía distinguir las cosas con su nublada vista.

Estuvo así hasta que ya no había más que devolver, quedó arrodillado y con el fuerte dolor en su garganta. El sudor le cubría la frente, sus ojos apretados seguían dejando escapar lágrimas. Se detuvo jadeando pasando su mano por su frente para retirar el sudor, ya no estaba tan ansioso como antes, lo único que seguía en él era una sensación de desagrado pero soportable para el. Hubo silencio hasta que los golpes en la puerta le devolvieron nuevamente al mundo.

—¡Hijo! ¡¿Qué ha pasado Christophe?! —Su madre, bastante preocupada tocaba la puerta en busca de una respuesta.

—No pasa nada—contestó secamente, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar— Creo que ha sido algo que comí— se excusó, su voz sonaba ronca. Bajó la palanca del váter para luego levantarse con cuidado de no caer.

—¿Estás seguro? — insistió su progenitora.

—Si, ya me siento mejor— respondió, lo decía sin convicción pero al menos sonaba creíble— Solo tengo que descansar.

—Está bien, hijo. Si quieres que te prepare algo solo dime— terminó por marcharse, asumiendo que no era nada grave volviendo a dejarle en silencio.

Tomó aire, necesitaba respirar con tranquilidad. Se volvió a lavar evitando el espejo tanto como le era posible, alcanzó su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a enjuagarse para quitar el mal sabor de boca que le había quedado. Después de hacer eso se iría directo a la cama, estaba agotado y tenía mucho en que pensar la mañana siguiente. Se maldijo a si mismo de camino a su habitación, había echado a Gregory sin razón alguna cuando el no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con todo ese asunto, lo mejor sería arreglar las cosas cuanto antes. El inglés era uno de sus socios más confiables ya sea para los contrabandos o para las misiones de rescates que realizaba, pero además de eso lo consideraba un amigo alguien que le toleraba por muy tosco que fuera.

Suspiró pesadamente dejándose caer sobre la cama, hoy le había parecido un día normal pero por lo que sucedió ya no quedaba nada de eso.

…

Al entrar en su hogar fue directo a encerrarse a su alcoba, si bien desde el principio ese sobre le había llenado de curiosidad ahora le estaba invitando a abrirle. Luego de que Chris lo haya tratado de esa forma por causa de lo que traía en el bolsillo de su abrigo supo que era algo de mucha importancia. Quizás estaba fuera de su conciencia el inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos ver a su compañero actuando y hablándole fuera de sí le convenció de hacerlo. Con cierto cuidado examinó la carta buscando algún tipo de detalle importante a nivel superficial. Leyó, como antes había hecho, el destinatario "Joven Christophe Delorne" en una cuidadosa letra manuscrita, cuando vio el espacio donde debía estar el remitente lo único que había eran las letras "MG" en letra de carta sin nada más.

El rubio alzó la ceja con intriga, con sus guantes negros aun puestos abrió el sobre con cuidado esperando encontrar en su interior alguna cosa que pudiera explicar la situación actual de su socio. No encontró lo que esperaba, de su interior saco una fotografía pequeña. Por los rasgos dedujo que era Chris, pero no había absolutamente nada de él en esa foto. Sus ojos por lo general siempre alerta parecían mirar un punto inexistente sin ninguna expresión clara en el, su cabello castaño que ningún peine era capaz de domar no estaba; le habían rapado, se veía más delgado y era todavía un niño. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, había algo en esa imagen que le dejaba perturbado algo que no podía ver a simple vista; pero ahí estaba. Tuvo que dejar de ver la fotografía, decidiendo seguir adelante. Indagó más, pero ya no había nada más exceptuando un pequeño cuadrado de papel que cayó al registrar el sobre al acercarlo solo había una pequeña inscripción en cursiva _"Pensionnat Catholique MG"_

Buscó su computadora, tendría trabajo suficiente para toda la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La señora acomodó las sábanas a modo de que su cuerpo estuviera completamente abrigado, pasó una mano por su frente para confirmar su temperatura. Le sonrió de manera suave con la idea de tranquilizarlo, no era común que su hijo enfermara, tampoco lo era ese cambio repentino de temperatura.

—Bueno, al menos ya no estás tan frío como antes, querido— soltó un suspiro— no sé que te hará pasado. No habías tenido una baja de azúcar desde hace años.

El joven le miró antes de suspirar también, la cama estaba particularmente agradable comparada con la dureza del piso en el que había caído antes de que su madre le encontrara. Le costó por un momento incorporarse y encontrar las palabras adecuadas—No importa, ya estoy mejor.

—Ya, igualmente te quedarás en cama estos días— le ordenó su progenitora, con su mano derecha le revolvió el cabello— No habrán salidas hasta que me asegure que estás bien, Christophe.

Su voz era suave, pero a la vez firme, el castaño entendió que no podría replicar nada. A parte de que salir en ese momento no era algo que le urgía, se sentía ansioso ya de por si estando en su propia casa por lo que salir no le haría ningún bien.

—No tengo planes de todos modos, mére —respondió con desinterés removiéndose en la cama buscando más comodidad

—Es raro, siempre que Gregory nos visita siempre hacen planes para salir fuera—le comentó para luego tenderle una taza de té caliente—Bebe, te hará entrar en calor.

Christophe tomó un sorbo pequeño percibiendo la sensación de alivio que le causó—Pues no esta vez— cortando el tema de un tajo.

Las discusiones con su colega no pasaban desapercibidas, por lo general se llevaban bien pero en ocasiones mayormente por el carácter del francés ocurrían altercados, no duraban demasiado ya que o Gregory cedía o Christophe lo hacía muy a pesar del orgullo de ambos. La señora solo asintió y se retiró de la recámara de su hijo apagando las luces antes de salir.

La oscuridad terminó por hacerle asumir su soledad, sabía que por mucho que vaciara su mente todo aquello seguiría ahí dando miles de vueltas en su cabeza. Respiró profundamente tratando de controlarse y no dejar que un nudo se le formara en la garganta, la mezcla de sentimientos le agobiaba. Todo lo que hace años creía enterrado resurgía, la culpabilidad, la rabia, el dolor; todo le inundaba. Sus ojos le picaron hasta que los cerró con fuerza intentando no llorar, no quería llorar después de lo que había logrado, lo que el había superado. Apretó las sábanas con el puño, debía demostrar su fuerza. Se removió en su cama en busca de una posición para tratar de dormir, mientras más rápido lo intentara más rápido se acabaría eso. Relajó sus manos, no pasaría nada, descansaría unos días luego Gregory regresaría para avisarle que tendrían una misión, tal vez un contrabando o una escolta, todo saldría bien y recibiría su paga. Si, regresaría a la normalidad o eso anhelaba.

Con ese pensamiento mas tranquilizador logró calmarse lo suficiente para dormirse en unos minutos esperando a dormir de un tirón hasta el amanecer.

…

Era ya de madrugada, su búsqueda parecía estar llena de lagunas. No se había separado del ordenador desde que comenzó y su investigación estaba siendo infructuosa. Había encontrado información, pero nada relevante todo carecía de importancia. Lo único que encontró a cerca del **"Pensionnat Catholique MG"** fue un artículo sobre que era un internado para niños bastante exclusiva en Francia, al parecer bastante estricto. Su duración no era más de seis meses donde se impartía principalmente clases religión y etiqueta, eso al menos podía explicar porque en el sobre estaba la foto de su compañero y también en cierto modo explicaba la razón de que Chris no le hablaba mucho de su infancia en su lugar natal, quizás ese internado formaba parte de un pasado que lo avergonzaba en la actualidad o que de alguna manera u otra haya influido en su comportamiento de ahora.

Se frotó los ojos que le empezaban a arder por estar mucho tiempo frente a una pantalla, aún así seguía buscando esperando a que los hilos lograran unirse, fuese lo que fuese estaba más que claro que su amigo no le diría por lo que tendría que averiguar por sí mismo. Presionó un par de teclas y se desplazó con el mouse probando su suerte en otro enlace. Al parecer lo llevó a una noticias que comenzó a leer en el acto. Según el artículo el " **PCMG** " había sido clausurado y aunque la capilla seguía siendo conservada por su valor nostálgico, ya no era visitada por nadie, todo eso según su propietaria; Madame Gautier. El rubio puso más atención a eso siendo evidente que por eso las letras **"MG"** estaban en lugar del remitente en la carta de Christophe.

Indagó un poco sobre la propietaria, si ella había sido quien le mandó el sobre a Chris debía jugar un papel importante en todo ese misterio. Buscó su nombre junto con el del internado para minimizar sus opciones. Lo poco que encontró era que en la actualidad ella era una señora muy mayor con una considerable fortuna, benefactora de muchas organizaciones y según la información era una mujer que siempre se mantuvo firme en la religión católica. No había razón alguna por el cierre del internado, tampoco información sobre sus antiguos alumnos o algún dato fiable de a que se debió el mandar un sobre a un alumno de hace bastantes años atrás. Revisó la fecha de clausura, parecía que el internado había cerrado por lo menos dos años después de que Christophe y su madre habían llegado a América, y pocos meses más tarde Gregory y el se conocerían haciendo posteriormente su alianza y, porque no decirlo de ese modo, amistad.

Quiso buscar mucho más para ver si acaso encontraba las respuestas que necesitaba, nada a parte de que Madame Gautier seguía viva y residiendo en Francia retirada de cualquier ocupación más que la organización de eventos o sus constantes donaciones. Sin ningún otro punto de partida no le quedó más que renunciar a su investigación. Cerró las pestañas y apagó el computador. Bostezó y miró su reloj, eran casi las tres de la madrugada, ya había pasado su hora de dormir habitual sin nada importante descubierto. Fue a acostarse en su cama para dormir tapándose con las mullidas sábanas.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lento para el, no lograba concentrarse en absoluto, la espina que le molestaba desde que salió de la casa del francés seguía ahí cada vez más punzante e insistente en su cabeza, aún intentando no pensar en nada la sola imagen de Christophe gritándole le paseaba por su mente. Nunca vio a su amigo se esa forma, nunca antes le había echado de su casa sin razón aparente. Se sentó en la cama de golpe, eso todavía no terminaba de un modo u otro destaparía la verdad no importaba hasta donde tendría que llegar para obtener su respuesta final.

…

Christophe se revolvía en su cama, pataleaba con fuerza como si no pudiera escapar de alguien o algo entre sus pesadillas, o mejor dicho, sus recuerdos que empezaban a reagruparse con el tiempo.

 _Sudaba, apenas y podía percibir lo que estaba a su alrededor, sus ojos cubiertos por un vendaje de tela, sus manos encadenadas a la silla ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría ahí? ¿Porqué no le dejaban morir de una vez? Escuchó la puerta de metal abrirse de forma ruidosa, se estremeció en su sitio, sin poder hacer nada para evitar lo que seguía. Unos pasos tranquilos se acercaron a él, comenzó a tiritar mordiendo su labio ante la expectativa de lo que le harían._

 _El vendaje de los ojos le fue retirado con parsimonia, aún estando libre de este no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, si lo hacía empezaría a sollozar. Quizás a la persona que se encontraba en frente le molestó demasiado ya que recibió una fuerte bofetada sintiendo el ardor en su cara, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, el susurró súplicas temblorosas, incoherentes en busca de un rayo de piedad; nada. Otro golpe, esta vez a puño cerrado logrando que abriera sus ojos de golpe. Una mujer alta, de cabello rubio recogido en un moño le dio una mirada fría que lo hizo temblar y bajar la vista hasta el piso, la pesadilla estaba apenas empezando._

 _Sin inmutarse siquiera la mujer sacó de un compartimento una rasuradora, una manta le fue colocada encima sin apenas notarlo. El sonido de la maquina hizo eco en el vacío lugar, los largos dedos tirándole del cabello para cortárselo tenían una habilidad bastante reconocible era lógico pensar que había estado haciendo eso antes. Su corazón latía con fuerza y el nudo en su garganta aumentó al ver los primeros mechones de su castaño cabello en el brillante suelo, un jadeo se escapó de sus labios ya no pudo detener las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos hasta mojar el piso gota a gota._

 _—Por favor…—suplicó el niño con voz apenas audible._

 _La rubia detuvo sus acciones por unos segundos antes de volver a golpearle con fuerza justo en la boca. Christophe se quejó sintiendo el sabor de su sangre, continuó llorando en silencio ¿Cuándo aprendería que la piedad no existía? ¿Cuántas veces más tendrían que golpearle para hacerle entender que las súplicas y los llantos no servirían de nada?_

 _Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse solo para encontrarse con su cabello en el piso y la sensación de tener más ligera la cabeza, quiso volver a llorar cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que de tornaron blancos si tan sólo sus manos estuvieran sueltas ya habría intentado más de una vez golpear a la señora frente a él, a pesar de todo no dudaría dos veces en hacerlo. La muerte era un pensamiento lúgubre para cualquier persona normal y a su temprana edad la estaba anhelando más que a nada. Sus esperanzas de que le encontrarían y le regresarían a su hogar estaban desapareciendo y esperar la muerte se estaba tornando su único consuelo. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya le tenían nuevamente los ojos tapados, los pasos se volvieron a escuchar y el ruidoso sonido de la puerta cerrándose regresó. Sin escuchar nada más y sintiéndose abandonado soltó un grito con fuerza tanta que pudo sentir como su garganta ardió, no sabía porque lo seguía haciendo si nadie parecía escuchar su clamor._


End file.
